Dax Vollmer
Dax Vollmer, aged 26, once served as one of FedUnited's top operatives. However, he has since switched his allegance to KORATech after a betrayal on one of his ops. Not much is known about Vollmer's post-war activities, save that he is now Royce Parker's second in command, and that he wears a KORATech synthetic skin at all times to cover severe facial and torso burns obtained on the previously mentioned FedUnited Op. Vollmer is proficient with most short to mid-range weapons (eg, Shotguns and Carbines) but is most often seen with a Magpul Masada ACR Prototype. In addition, he is capable of vehicle repair (due to his time with the Royal Marines), and even limited ordnance disposal, a skill he obtained during the Afghan Campaigns in 2013. Russo-American War When WWIII broke out, Vollmer was enlisted with Britain's Royal Marine 42 Commando battalion. His unit was deployed to assist the American offensives against Russian forces in Germany, Poland, and the Ukraine. He was swiftly promoted in the field for his exceptional combat abilities and quick thinking. Vollmer was drafted from his unit into a multinational taskforce formed to capture key military instalations during the Battle of Moscow. It was on this Op that Vollmer met Royce Parker, who, at the time, was a psychological evaluator and communications liason on loan from the CIA. While the exact details of their history remain classified, they remained good associates, even after the war. Post-War History After the cease-fire was declared, Vollmer left a promising career in the Royal Marines for FedUnited. Being a British soldier, the german company would not validate his rank, and he was forced to start anew. However, after enlisting, he once again quickly rose in the ranks and attained the title of Sergeant Major (SGM) within 18 months. He served in scattered conflicts around the globe, among which was the Afghan Campaigns. It was during this time that he, as well as many other soldiers and contractors, picked up some experience with explosive ordnance disposal, due to the abundance of IED's used by the Taliban. Like many other freelancers, he was present during the infamous Algiers Conflict, during which he was assigned to Thomas Kincaid's Squad. This assignment would ultimately prove disasterous. He was literally left to burn during "Scorched Earth", and only with Royce's help would he survive. He was recovered by a KORATech task force who happened to be in the right place at the right time, and was taken for interrogation. Upon discovering his old comrade was in captivity, Parker demanded he be resuscitated, and any injuries treated. Vollmer's chest, abdomen, face, neck, legs and part of his right arm were severely burned, and his left leg, from the knee down, had been completely incinerated. In addition, part of his vocal cords, his right ventricle, and right ear all needed to be replaced. He was kept in stasis for six month while his wounds were healed, and synthetic organs brought in to replace some of his destroyed ones. As a result, his voice now sounds rather garbled due to his vocorder. He also wears a KORATech full-body Synthetic Skin, which uses an intricate series of nerve stimualtion and neuro-net interfacing to manage the otherwise crippling pain from his series of burns. After his recovery, Vollmer joined on with KORATech, was promoted to Command Sergeant Major (CSM) and promptly dropped off the radar. He remained absent until his reappearance during Operation 'Paper Angel'.